Gypsy Jumble
Welcome fellow readers! I am going to do my roleplay page now! So now we are moving from blog to page! Yay hooray! How to Roleplay in My Eyes You will edit the roleplay below to say what you're going to do. Remember your roles, because I forgot them! 1. NO GODMODDING OR POWERPLAYING! This is very annoying, and unfair to other roleplayers. 1.5. When the roleplay is completed, it will either stay here or become an episode rewritten by me(crediting roleplayers), whatever Animal Leader says about it. 2. Go along with the roleplay, and don't mess it up. It get's confusing when this happens(The bad thing is in bold): "OH NO! DOCTOR ICE CREAM IS HURT!" yelled out the Red Unicorn. Charlie didn't know what to do, because his 'unicorn friends' were annoying. The sunrise was comforting, although. Everything was highly peaceful other than the doctor, so he could relax a little bit. A pegasus came out of no where and started dancing. She ate the unicorns and killed Doctor Ice Cream. She watched the white unicorn watch in fear and started dancing on him. A dolphin with mucular human arms came out of nowhere and shot laser beams as car alarms were heard. "ONWARDS, AOSHIMA!" the pegasus ordered, as the dolphin-like creature headed for the sunset. You see what happened? The scene and topic completely changed, which is confusing, although sometimes funny, but really! This is a bad thing for an RP, and must be avoided. Also, another example to help your stress. 'DON'T DO THIS:' "Oh dear..." said Lucario. Later.....the Pokemon Center/place You see what happened? That means another section, and we are staying on one section. Only choose these types of texts are allowed in these situations: Heading 3, Heading 4, and Normal Text but in bold. When I say something like this: turn to roleplay!, that means it is editable for places or something, because you can roleplay at that point. 3. Good grammar, please. If you notice someone with bad grammar, please try and fix it. But please try to do the best grammar as you can, because Wikia does not provide spell check and mine is not effective on Wikia because it only allows you to paste when the text is right clicked. 4. No editing someones RP posts. The only exception is rule 3, when there is bad grammar. Thank you for your time, and please point out your problems at this pages comment area. Now, you better have fun! I am starting. The Roleplay Avery walked down the street. Even though new, maybe she could walk around town with Hanapin. Maybe visiting the lake would be nice... She walked down the street to the direction of the lake. When she arrived, she noticed something on the side of the rock wall of the waterfall in the area. No wonder they were called Gravity Falls.... she thought. She walked ahead to check it out. 'LATER, AT THE MYSTERY SHACK' "Kid, how many times do I have to tell you, we haven't seen your parents' cell phones, car keys or their wallets. And we are not responsible for lost valuables. Now get lost!" Grunkle Stan yelled. "At least let me search myself!" Steve yelled back. Angry and aggrivated, he had no choice but to yell angrily at the obviously guilty, yet smug old man. He knew he had the missing things in private, but he needed to be sure. A small, cheery girl in a teal headband and a teal sweater stepped up. "Hey, I've seen those lost cellphones and wallets! It's locked up in Grunkle Stan's Customer's Stuff that I-" The girls mouth was covered quickly by Stans hand, interrupting her sentence. ''Hmm. That girl knows something..... I gotta talk to her later, privately so that Stan doesn't stop her. I think Stan is a thief. I hope our unintended stay here doesn't have an effect on the time line and affect me... ''thought Steve. But first, he had to think of a way how. Category:Roleplays